


Breathing the Same Storm

by DarkLux



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLux/pseuds/DarkLux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Ed are just a bit more similar than they might think. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing the Same Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed I hadn't posted this thing here, even though it's been up in FF.net for more than a year. Oops.
> 
> It's a very short piece, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Breathing the Same Storm**

_Prompt: Pain_

If Edward Elric could feel no pain for one day, he would spend it sparring with Alphonse. Just so he could truly feel the way his brother did when he fought.

At least that’s what he told Mustang, when he asked. The man had blinked, asked why he didn’t make use of a painless experience opportunity to look for the Stone. Edward had simply smiled and eyed the man like he was a child who couldn’t possibly begin to understand.

But Mustang understood. It took Hughes’ death and a whole bottle of whiskey, but he understood, in the end. Roy didn’t like whiskey. Edward didn’t like pain. But everything that had happened to the brothers was Ed’s doing, just like Maes’ downfall had been completely and utterly Roy’s.

So he took another swig of alcohol, and Edward took another punch to the face.

And they dealt.


End file.
